helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Takagi Sayuki
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Chiba, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Jpop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2009-Present |Row 7 title = Labels |Row 7 info = UP-FRONT WORKS hachama |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = Juice=Juice, Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, MobekisuJ, Team Okai |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello!Project}} Takagi Sayuki (高木紗友希) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project. She is a member of Juice=Juice. She was first introduced at the Hello! Project 2009 Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Fire!~ concert on November 23, 2009 as a new member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. Biography ]] Early Life Takagi Sayuki was born on April 21, 1997 in Chiba, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has an older, and a younger sister. 2009 On November 23, she was announced at the Hello! Project 2009 Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Fire!~ concert alongside Tanabe Nanami to be joining Hello! Pro Egg, a program where young girls recieve vocal and dance lessons in hopes of someday becoming a full idol in Hello! Project. 2010 Takagi participated in the movie Gekijouban Hontou ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D, appearing in The Third Story: "That Someone" alongside Sato Ayano. 2011 She participated in the S/mileage 2nd generation auditions, but failed. Takagi also participated in the stage play Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ as Kounotori. 2012 In June, Takagi participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition, but failed. Takagi participated in ℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Winter ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ as a back-up dancer. 2013 On February 3, during the Bravo! concert in Fukuoka, it was announced that Takagi will debut in a new unit, Juice=Juice, alongside Miyamoto Karin, Kanazawa Tomoko, Miyazaki Yuka, Otsuka Aina, and Uemura Akari. On February 23, Takagi participated as a back-dancer at Mano Erina's graduation concert. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Takagi Sayuki (高木紗友希) *'Nickname:' Sayubee (さゆべえ) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Chiba, Japan *'Height:' 156cm *'Blood Type:' A *'Western Zodiac:' Taurus *'Hello! Project Status:' **2009: Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member **2013.02.03: Juice=Juice Member *'Juice=Juice Fruit: 'Lemon *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2009-2013) **Juice=Juice (2013-Present) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Present) **Team Okai (2012-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Scared of:' Earthquakes *'Hobbies:' Karaoke, watching television *'Specialty:' Self-learning kung-fu, Mobile phone fast typing *'Strong Point:' My ability to concentrate in a short time is really good *'Weak Point:' Easily lose concentration *'Best Sport:' Swimming *'Likes:' going for walks, little kids *'Favorite Subject:' Japanese language *'Least Favorite Subject:' Math, english, gym *'Favorite Animal:' Dogs *'Favorite Food:' Avocado, melon, cheese, hamburger *'Favorite Color:' Light blue, Yellow *'Favorite Restaurant:' Subway *'Favorite Disney Movies/Series:' High School Musical, Hannah Montana *'Favorite Disney Characters:' Donald Duck, Tinkerbell, Peter Pan, Ursula, Ariel *'Favorite. Pokemon:' Snorlax, Abra *'Rival:' Otsuka Aina, Miyamoto Karin *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "Shabondama" by Morning Musume *'Looks Up To:' Tanaka Reina, Kanazawa Tomoko, Fukumura Mizuki Discography Featured In Singles= ;Juice=Juice *Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (Debut/Indies) *Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (Indies) *Ten Made Nobore! (Indies) *Romance no Tochuu *Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo/Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu |-|Concerts= ;Juice=Juice *Juice=Juice Fresh Festival 2013 ;Hello! Project *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ *Hello!Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello!Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ ;Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Yokohama Hop!~ *Hello! Pro Egg 2011 Happyoukai ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ ;℃-ute *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ (as backup dancer) ;S/mileage *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ (as backup dancer) Works Filmography Movies *2010 Gekijouban Hontou ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D (劇場版ほんとうにあった怖い話3D) TV Programs *2010.04.24 Asonde Manabu (アソンデマナブ) *12 Tokidoki Mayomayo (時々迷々) (Mini-drama "Uso・Uso・Uso" (ウソ・ウソ・ウソ) ) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen(数学♥女子学園) Internet *2013.4.16~ Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Music Videos *2012 Team Okai - Wakuteka Take a chance (ワクテカ Take a chance) (as Ikuta Erina) *2013 Team Okai - Brainstorming (as Ikuta Erina) Theater *2009 Coco Smile 6 (ココ・スマイル6) (with Ichioka Anna) *2010 Ima ga Itsuka ni Naru Mae ni (今がいつかになる前に) *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (as Kounotori) Radio *2013.10.03 We are Juice=Juice Magazines *2013.10.03 Nakayoshi (with Miyamoto Karin) *2013.10.24 BLT U-17 (with Miyamoto Karin and Uemura Akari) *2013.10.30 ENTAME (with Miyazaki Yuka) Trivia *She gave Valentine chocolate to Tanaka Reina. *On a rainy day she would watch Hello! Project live DVDs, or sing the song "Umbrella" by Tanpopo#. *She participated in the S/mileage auditions, but failed. *She participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation Audition, but failed. *She has been a back dancer in various concerts for Mano Erina. *She's allergic to cats. *In the dance-cover unit Team Okai, she covers Ikuta Erina. *She considers both Miyamoto Karin and Otsuka Aina her rival. *She filled in for Otsuka Aina in Kanojo ni Naritai!!! when Otsuka injured her ankle. *Tsunku commented on her: "Her singing is rock-type and her dancing is powerful; you'll get the feeling that she's the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei from her high skill level." *She says the source of her energy is looking at photos of Tanaka Reina. *Outside of Hello! Project, she likes the bands SPEED and Kobukuro. *She has a good relationship with Morning Musume member Fukumura Mizuki, and said in her blog that she loves and respects Fukumura. *She wants to go to Disneyland. *She says her father raised her strictly. *She wants to dye her hair, and have a shortcut. *She has liked Hello! Project since she was about four or five years old. *She would like to have the leading role in a drama. *She wants to go to Ishikawa with Juice=Juice for a bus tour. *She gets along well with Kudo Haruka. See Also *Takagi Sayuki Gallery External Links *Juice=Juice blog *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Blog es:Takagi Sayukiit:Takagi Sayuki Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:Blood type A Category:1997 births Category:2009 additions Category:April Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members from Chiba Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Juice=Juice Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:8th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:8th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Taurus Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station